


Breeding B*tch

by Tezzieh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Beta's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale thinks it is high time Beacon Hills' genepool enjoys a bit of a burst forward and signs his nephews and his former beta up as breeding studs.<br/>All three find themselves with a person from their past. Scott relives a crush from foruth grade, Brett put's away an old grude and Derek soothes invisible hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Em In

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar - Breeding Beta's  
> Theo Raeken - Omega with a secret  
> Scott McCall, Derek Hale and Brett Talbot - Stud Alpha's

“This is not a good idea Peter!” Chris complains. Peter chuckles, kissing his mate on the cheek. “No worries you, the boys need their fun time.” He cooes. “The boys will be dads in nine months if you get your way. Peter, Brett is 17, for crying out loud!” Chris tries to reason with Peter, but already knows it is particularly futile. “Honey, his mother birthed him when she was 15, surely he can be a good teen dad like his own. This town needs a boost in genetics, right now. I am going to find my boys some good breeding bitches, wether you like it or not.” Peter says, grabbing his car keys and his jacket. “Don’t be a fool Peter!” Chris hollers after him, but it is too late.

Peter drives to Derek’s house, where Brett, Derek and Scott are waiting. “Are you boys ready for your surprise?” Peter cheers. “Why do I have the feeling your surprise is going to ruin my life?” Derek asks. “Because you are a pessimistic asshat, now get in my damn car.” Peter says. Derek rolls his eyes and retrieves his house key and his leather jacket. Brett shrugs into his baseball jacket and Scott just heads out of the door.   
The four Alpha’s strap themselves in. Peter starts the car and drives off. “Where are we going?” Scott asks, helping Brett tie his blindfold. “You will notice soon enough.” Peter says. Scott rolls his eyes and blindfolds himself. Derek, on the other hand, refuses to put on the blindfold Peter so gracefully provided him with. Peter growls at him, going as far as baring his fangs at his nephew. “One more of those and you will be fucking Christopher with a wooden cock.” Derek warns. “Come on dude, don’t be such a spoilsport. Just put the bloody thing on and sit it out. It can’t be that bad.” Brett tells his cousin. Derek groans and binds the blindfold over his eyes.

Peter pulls over at the breeding station. He gets out from the driver’s seat and opens the passenger’s door, yanking Derek out by the back of his jacket. Derek snarls, but doesn’t make a move to hurt his uncle. Peter pens the backseat door and takes Brett by the wrist, drawing him out of the car. Then he walks around to the other door, opening it. Scott gropes for support, which Peter offers, helping Scott out much more delicately. Because he knows not to mess with a true Alpha.   
“Alright, you can take each other’s hands, I will guide you inside.” Peter grabs Derek by the wrist. Derek in turn takes Scott by the shoulder and Brett clenches a hand in the fabric of Derek’s henley. As this awkward clutch of Alpha’s they walk up to the main entrance. The doors automatically roll open and they walk into a wall of pheromones. “Holy fuck, what is this place?” Scott mumbles. Derek rips off his blindfold. “It looks like some sort of… hospital like therapy school-ish… I have no idea.” He replies. Brett takes off his blindfold as well. “It smells like a whorehouse.” He says. Scott, as last, rips his blindfold off too. “Peter, enlighten us, wher are we?” There is a mild order in Scott’s voice.   
“We are in the main hall of the breeding station, ready to get you three laid.”

A dark skinned man walks up to the four. “Good day, I am Doctor Deaton, how may I help you?” He asks kindly. “My cousins and the true Alpha over here want to get in on some good omega’s, ASAP.” Peter says. “We normally don’t take Alpha’s through to the rooms right away, but we incredibly undersupplied and we have various impatient clients waiting, so for this one time I will submit them quickly.” Deaton says. “Please take a seat in the coffee room, we will give the boys a check list so we can match them up. I will be right with you.” With that, Deaton walks off.  
A woman soon comes over with three check lists and a tray of coffee. “Thank you Miss… Morell.” Peter reads her name off of her name tag, not so subtly staring at her cleavage. Derek takes one of the lists and rolls his eyes at his uncle. Brett and Scott take one as well and the three fall still, filling in their check lists. Things about their sexual preference, family size and temperament. Derek even has to check that he has successfully evolved and Scott has to fill in an extra page specially for true Alpha’s.


	2. An Old Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett is paired up with Liam Dunbar, with whom he has a bit of an old problem, allas the beta is too far in heat to really make a point of it.

A dark skinned your man walks in. “Alpha Talbot?” He asks in a formal manner. Brett gets up and gives his uncle a glance that is stuck between resentful and helpless. Then he follows the boy out. “So, are you ready?” The guy asks. “Not really… I am a highschool student, I am going to knock someone up in a few hours.” Brett says with a deep sigh. “I feel ya man, I am Mason Hewitt by the way.” The other says with a weak chuckle. “Nice to meet you Mason, you can call me Brett.” They head down the hallway and round up a corner. The scent of bitch in heat is undeniably strong and get stronger by the step he takes.  
“This is you, Brett.” Mason gestures at a lavender colored door. Brett nods. He accepts the key that Mason hands him. “I must say that he is a handle with care case. He has anger management issues, but his mom insisted on him being bred. Said it would mellow him out.” Mason explains. Brett nods. “No worries. I know how to handle basketcases, my family is made up of em.” He smiles and unlocks the door. “Good luck Brett.” Mason says. “Thank you very much.” Brett smiles widely.

Brett opens the door and wanders in. The apartment seems vacated, but the scent of a werewolf in heat is unmistakable. A beta in heat at it. The strong scent rouses the first tendrils of his rut and Brett wonders if this is all a humongous mistake. He walks over to the bedroom door, the scent getting stronger and stronger. Brett can almost taste it. And with it he also smells something familiar. Something fierce and angry, someone he knows. But the scent is too watered down by all the pheromones, Brett can’t put his finger on who it is.  
He swings the door open, only to get an eyeful of no one else than Liam Dunbar, tearing gashes into his own jeans with his exposed nails. “L-liam!” Brett calls out. He can’t quite believe he’s been paired up with Liam fucking Dunbar. Liam shoots upright, as if bitten by a snake. “Brett!!! What the hell are you doing here?” The is panic gleaming in Liam’s ears. Brett heaves a sigh and sits down in the chair in the far corner of the bedroom. “I am your Alpha… I am here to breed you...” He mumbles.   
“No, you’re not. You are here to gloat!” Liam screeches, baring his fangs at him. Brett leans back in his chair, shaking his head. “No Liam. I would never, not when you are vulnerable like this.” He speaks gently. Liam’s eyes flare yellow and his fangs grow out more. Brett makes no move, he only looks at Liam, the scent of pity and remorse washing off of him. “Yes you would! You did so on Devonford!” Liam snarls. Brett sighs. “Liam that was something entirely different. You vandalized coaches car. I did what I thought just. Crimes are not allowed to go unpunished. But Liam, this heat of yours, it is not crime. I am not here to punish you for it. I am here to help you. To solve it.” He cooes. Liams disbelieve is rather clear, in his face and his scent. “No you are not!” Liam screeches.   
The beta twitches and whimpers. Brett can smell the overwhelming wash of pheromones and has to dig his nails in the palms of his hands to refrain from reacting in some way or form. Liam falls down on the sheets and claws at his jeans, seeming almost desperate to get them off. Brett sits in his chair as though he is chained down. He is not going to do this when Liam does not trust him. And Liam is in no fit state to discuss the whole matter right now.

“Liam…?” Brett murmurs. Liam’s stopped his convulsing and lies dead still. Brett stands up, walking into Liam’s pheromone bubble. He sits down on the bed and strokes the damp hair from Liam’s sweaty forehead. “Why are you so nice to me?” Liam asks in a flat voice. “Because you did nothing to deserve my anger.” Brett runs his knuckles tenderly over Liam’s jawline. Liam sighs deeply and looks up at him. “Did you mean it?” He asks. “Mean what Liam?” Brett keeps gently stroking Liam’s face. “That you’d help me...” Liam leans into the touch. “Of course I will help you Liam, that is what I am here for.” Brett mutters kindly.  
Brett gently holds Liam in his arms, spreading soft kisses over the soft skin of Liam’s neck. Liam moans softly, pushing deeper into Brett’s embrace. “Do you like this?” He whispers, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on Liam’s earshell. Liam flusters, but nods. “I can smell that.” Brett mutters, slipping a hand under Liam’s shirt to rub at the beta’s abs. The scent of Liam’s heat is so close to overwhelming him. He is throbbing in the close confinements of his skinny jeans and Liam is draped against him in the best possible way. Brett moves his hand higher to tweek at Liam’s nipple. Liam moans, arching into Brett’s touch.  
Brett leans in to lock his lips with Liam. Liam is quick to reciprocate, stretching his arms to be able to trail his hands through Brett’s hair. They moan in unison. This is exactly what Liam has been needing and Brett feels his rut swiftly being ushered in. Liam’s scent was just that good to him. “Fucking hell Liam, this is too much.” Brett topples Liam over, pressing into the sheets while they kiss. Brett tries to keep the kisses slow and gently, but Liam is being rather insistent. 

“Shhh, slow down. I don’t want to rush this.” Brett mutters, but Liam’s fingers are already on his fly, ripping it apart without even brothing to open Brett’s jeans. “I need… need...” Liam babbles, his control is slipping up, really fast. Brett can smell the thick pheromones. Liam whimpers and a wash of slick causes a stain to appear in Liam’s jeans. “Fucking hell Lima Bean, you are already smell like you’re ready to be fucked.” Brett dips his head in to kiss at Liam’s neck. Liam whimpers and trashes a little. “J-jeans … out.” He pants. Brett obliges and pulls down Liam’s soiled jeans and boxers.  
Brett allows his eyes to roam Liam’s newly bared crotch. Liam is well shaven and beautifully proportioned. His cock is throbbing and it seems as though his balls are breathing. Brett’s mouth starts to water, but he reels himself in, years and years of meditation making it possible. “B-brett… pl-please.” Liam whines. He needs to be touched, now! “I want to take it slow and make it memorable for you, Liam.” Brett whispers. He runs a hand under Liam’s shirt, pulling it up from the inside. Liam wriggles a little to make it easier for Brett to pull his shirt up over his head. It leaves Liam completely naked before Brett’s eyes. 

“Ugh fuck, I want you bad!”

Brett nests himself between Liam’s legs and leans in to steal Liam’s breath away with a deep kiss. Liam moans eagerly and bucks his bare pelvis against Brett’s still clothed crotch. Brett grinds down, eliciting a loud moan. It gives him opportunity to slide his tongue into Liam’s mouth. The kiss grows sloppy and the both of them moan into each others mouth. Brett grins down again, trying to relieve the tension that his skinny jeans provides to his rapidly hardening cock.   
Brett’s lips wander to Liam’s neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin. Hickies appear and heal just as fast. Liam’s shivering, clawed hands fumble with the fastenings of Brett’s jeans. Brett slowly rubs his crotch against those hands and nips at Liam’s jawline. Liam moans loudly and his claws tear at Brett’s jeans. “Hang on a sec.” Brett rolls off of him and takes off his shirt and jeans. The way Liam hungrily eyes his crotch is a little of putting. He knows it is because of the heat and he know it clouds Liam’s mind. But it arouses him so much too. Brett eyes Liam’s quivering form, taking in the pheromones and decides to not think on it any longer. He will help Liam get stronger after this.

Liam tears Brett’s boxers to shreds in his greed. “Want you …. so bad.” He breathes. “I can smell that Liam.” Brett breathes, needing more and more of his self control to keep from just ravaging the younger teen. Brett buries his face in the fragrant nape of Liam’s neck, inhaling the pheromones that were particularly strong there. It is not the most clever thing to do. His mind grows clouded and Brett bites down on Liam’s weak flesh. Liam moans and writhes beneath him.It riles Brett up beyond words and his blood boils with hormones.  
His lips wander lower, over Liam’s torso. He is too impatient to play with Liam’s nipples and he can small that Liam is in no way of a mindset to object. The moans Liam gives him when he dips his tongue into the beta’s belly button is enough to cause his cock to twitch in eagerness. Brett repeats the motion, causing Liam to moan again, loudly. “Oh fuck Liam, the sounds you make.” Brett murmurs, kissing down to Liam’s thighs. Liam cries out for him and Brett spreads small bite marks over the beta’s flesh. They heal quicker than Brett likes and for that, he drags his ministrations so dangerously to Liam’s cock out for as long as he can. In the end he can’t resist a long lap from the base of Liam’s cock to the head. Liam arches off of the bed, directing his crotch towards Brett’s mouth. Brett opened his mouth, allowing Liam to slip into his mouth. Liam howls loudly, pleasure washing him away. Brett smirks around him and slowly starts sucking.   
“Brett! C-cu-cumming!” Liam wails. Brett takes him in his throat as far as he can, allowing Liam to pour down into his throat. He swallows and slowly lets Liam slip away from him. The beta lays into the sheets, shivering, panting and sweating. Brett licks his lips and looks down on him. “Just look at yourself, you are such a mess.” He smirks. “On your knees, Liam, I wana eat you out.” He murmurs. Liam, in his dazed state of mind, is slow to comply. He helps Liam onto his knees and he smirks at the wonderful view he is presented with. “So beautiful.” He murmurs, before leaning in, licking at the back of Liam’s balls. Liam whimpers in pleasure. Brett smiles wickedly and trails his tongue up to Liam’s slick hole, lavishing it with intense laps. Liam’s moans bounce off the walls. It makes Brett’s cock twitch and his self control seep through the cracks.  
He pushes a finger into Liam’s gasping wet hole, gently rubbing around in search of the younger werewolf’s prostate. Liam’s knees almost give in and he can only helplessly moan. Moans that grow louder as soon as Brett finds Liam’s prostate. He rubs gently, causing Liam to tremble beneath him, waves of slick pouring down the beta’s thighs. Slick that smells like liquid heaven. Brett tries not to inhale too sharply. He adds another finger, which goes in easily, with how slick Liam is. Liam pushes back on the invading digit, practically fucking himself with Brett’s two fingers. Brett lets him go for a while, just to indulge in the feast it is for the eyes.

Liam moans loudly as Brett claws at his hips. Brett is about to mount him, mind almost going blank in his hunger for the beta. Within the snap of a second, Brett pulls away, throwing Laim down on his back. Liam looks up at him, a tad startled. “I want to look you in the eyes while I fuck you.” Brett murmurs. Liam smiles weakly and throws his arms around Brett’s neck, reeling him in for a kiss.  
While they kiss, Brett lines his cock up with Liam’s hole. The kiss breaks because Liam has to take a sharp breath in while Brett slowly sinks into him. “Holy fuck Liam.” Brett groans. Both teens claws at the sheets, tearing the cotton apart. Brett bottoms out and holds still, for his mind is already spinning. “B-brett, why you stop.” Liam slurs. “I don’t want it to be over yet, but you feel so good.” Brett mumbles. Liam flusters a hot shade of red. “Shut up.” He rumbles. Brett laughs softly and starts peppering Liam’s face with butterfly kisses. Liam rolls his hips, causing Brett to groan. “Please move.” Liam breathes. “Sure, but don’t have me if I cum too soon.” Brett murmurs, slowly starting to make his way back out. He pulls out almost all the way, making Liam whine. Brett trusts back in in a rapid fashion, turning Liam’s whine into a moan. “Oh fuck, yes!” Liam shows yellow eyes and fangs. It causes Brett’s blood to rush with a new dose of hormones, completing the Alpha’s rutt.  
His thrusts become rushing, his muscles working hard to accommodate the pace in which he plows the much smaller male beneath him. Red eyes peer down into yellow one’s and their moans mix. Brett’s nails dig into the mattress and slowly he feels the pressure in his body rise. “Ugh fuck Liam… so close.” He groans. “D-do.. do it” Liam pants.

The beta’s eyes widen as he feels the Alpha’s knot trying to breach his hole. It doesn’t go in the first thrust, and not the third or the second either. After a good few tries, Brett manages, however, to get his knot in. Liam snarls, in pain as well as in pleasure. “Fuck… No one told me about that.” He huffs. “Yes well… we’re going to be stuck together for a while.” Brett murrs. He bucks a little as little by little, his seed is spilled. “Wana cuddle?” He smiles at Liam. Liam rolls his eyes. He seems to be coming down to himself again. “Not, but this can last up to ten minutes, might as well enjoy it while it does.” Brett cooes. Liam sighs. “You’ve enjoyed yourself plenty today.” He growls. “As did you. I am quite sure of it.” Brett whispers. “That is only because I am in heat!” Liam protests. Brett shakes his head. “Not only, Liam. It is also because I am good at it.” He teases. Liam growls loudly and bites at Brett’s arm. Brett ignores the blood running from the rapidly healing wound. He leans in to nip at Liam’s earlobe, earning a reluctant moan. He smirks and repeats the motion. “See, you like that.” He whispers, running his tongue over the shell of Liam’s ear. The beta whines and wriggles. “Maybe.. a little.” Liam huffs loudly. Brett moves to Liam’s mouth to kiss him and Liam kisses back, still a little reluctant to admit that he likes it. 

Brett’s knot shrinks and he slowly pulls out falling down into the torn sheets. He closes his eyes and works on controlling his breath. Once it has evened out, he turns to Liam. “You okay Liam?” He asks gently. Liam makes some mumbly sound and curls into Brett’s side. Brett wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulders and slowly starts to nod off.


	3. Ch 3: Let’s Marvin Gaye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs into someone he never expected to be so fond of.

“Mister Hale, you may come with me.” A well built young man calls into the coffee room. Derek rises from his seat, heaving a heavy sigh. “Don’t act like this is not a good thing!” Peter says. Derek turns to his uncle and bares his fangs, growling darkly. Peter rolls his eyes at his nephew.  
“Please follow me, mister Hale.” The young man clears his throat. Derek turns back to him and follows him down at least five corridors, to a door that is locked with two padlocks. “Say… Should I fear for my balls and or possibly my life?” Derek asks. “Oh no, this beta is.. Rather damaged and we try to keep his dad from visiting.” The answer rings. The padlocks are unlocked and the door opens. “Be gentle with him Derek, he deserves some tenderness.” He is told, before the door closes behind him.

Derek looks around the room, not discovering it’s resident yet, but smell that lingers in the air is very familiar. “What the..” Derek whispers, walking further into the room. That very instant, the door to the bedroom swings open, revealing a tall, lean form, leaning against the door frame. “D-derek...” The blond utters, almost as baffled as the Alpha. “Isaac..” Derek mutters. “Yes.” Isaac wanders closer. “It’s been a while.” He whispers. “Yeah, sorry… I never meant to leave you on your own after biting you.” Derek has no clue where to look. Anywhere but Isaac is alright for now. “Camden said you had other things attend to. Scott took care of me. Plus it helps to have two Hell Hounds in the family.” Isaac cups Derek’s stubbly cheek to make the Alpha look up at him. Derek is mildly pissed off by the fact he actually has to look up at Isaac. The teen is just so tall.  
“You alright Derek?” Isaac asks, his eyes lighting up a golden shade of yellow. “Yes I am fine. I am not here for therapeutic talks.” Derek barks, pulling away from the beta. “Neither am I, Derek. I was put here out of fear.” Isaac growls. “Fear?” Derek’s eyes widen. “My father is the only human in the house, he is afraid of mom, Camden and me. As soon as he found out I could be bred, he decided pawning me off to the first passing Alpha was a good enough alternative to killing me.” Isaac turns away from the Alpha, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering as if it is cold. Derek rushes over, grabbing the teen by his arm. “What do you mean by that?” He asks, yanking Isaac closer. “Exactly as I say. He’s been trying to find out how to kill a werewolf.” Isaac replies, his voice very stand offish. “He will pay for the hurt he’s put you through.” Derek growls. “No, Derek, he won’t. I don’t want you to kill anyone on my account.” Isaac whispers. “But he hurt you.” Derek hisses. “As long as you are with me, no one can hurt me.” Isaac looks down on Derek and heaves a soft sigh. “Alright, I’ll protect you. I promise. From now on I’ll be a good Alpha.” Derek says softly.

Isaac sits down on the couch with a deep sigh. Derek plops down beside him. “Are you okay?” He asks. Isaac nods, albeit a little hesitant. “Did he hurt you a lot?” Derek murrs. “He tried, but he can’t, he’s not strong enough anymore.” With a second deep sigh, Isaac curls against Derek’s side, closing his eyes. Derek rakes a hand through the honey curls of his beta. “He will never hurt you again. You will come home with me.” Derek says. “Really?” There is so much hope in Isaac’s voice, Derek can’t help melting into a little puddle on the couch. “Yes, really.” Derek replies.  
He’s slightly startled when Isaac topples him over, straight onto the soft rug on the floor. Isaac rains kisses on Derek’s face, not knowing what to do with the gratitude overwhelming his heart. Derek laughs softly, gladdened to see Isaac happy for once. “I have no idea how to thank you.” Isaac mutters, before pressing his lips against Derek’s own. Derek slowly kisses him back, a smile tugging at his lips all the while. “Wait, I do know.” Isaac whispers to Derek’s mouth. “Do tell.” Derek murmurs, biting at Isaac’s lower lip. Isaac moans softly. “I’ll suck your cock.” He then states bluntly. Derek feels how his face heats up a little. It is not like Isaac giving him head isn’t an appealing idea, but isn’t it his job as an Alpha to make Isaac feel good?

Isaac sits upright, effectively straddling Derek’s pelvis. “What is on your mind, Derek?” He asks, placing his hand flat against Derek’s chest. “That I am not here for getting my cock sucked.” Derek replies. “No, you are here to get me with pups, oral is a part of the process.” Isaac says in a sassy way that reminds Derek of Camden. “Shouldn’t you being on the receiving end of things here?” Derek frowns. “Oh please, don’t be such a stereotypical Alpha. Have you been around Peter too much again?” Isaac gets up and pulls his shirt up over his head. Derek can’t help but marvel at the slender sculpt of Isaac’s torso. Isaac chuckles and heads for the bedroom door, tossing his shirt at Derek’s head.  
Derek doesn’t know how quick he has to get up as well, rushing after Isaac. Isaac chuckles gently. “Just like I knew you would.” He sways his hips as he walks to the bed. “How did you know?” Derek asks, taking off his henley. “Camden told me you’ve been interested in me for a while now.” Isaac replies. “So much for best friend, huh?” Derek says with a dark chuckle. “Hey, you can’t say the interest is not mutual. I have always loved you Derek.” Isaac slides down on the bed and it is the most graceful thing Derek has ever seen.   
Isaac crooks a finger and Derek crawls onto the bed, over to where the beta sits, leaned against the headboard. “Eager to have me, luf?” Isaac whispers, reeling Derek in for a slow, sensual kiss on the lips. Derek makes no reply, simply drinking in the feeling of Isaac’s lips against his own. 

Isaac topples Derek over, pressing the Alpha into the sheets. Their teeth collide, but they only groan and carry on. Isaac’s fingers ghost over Derek’s chest and abs, while his pelvis slowly rubs against Derek’s own. The kiss grows more smooth, progressing to salivatingly sloppy within a minute. Derek’s hands travel down to grope at Isaac’s beautifully round butt. Isaac groans into Derek’s mouth and rubs against him more firmly.  
Isaac’s lips traveled over Derek’s torso, tasting the hormones and the Alpha’s skin. He unzips Derek’s pants and yanks it down, along with Derek’s tight fitting boxers. He gasps in delight as Derek’s cock springs free. “And so big, lovely.” He whispers, licking his tongue against the head of Derek’s cock. Derek groans and his cock twitches a bit. “I am going to fucking love sucking you off.” Isaac whispers, before taking Derek into his mouth. Derek closes his eyes and leans his head back into the pillow. He tries not to make a sound, but laboured breaths still break the silence. Isaac’s suppressed a smirk and works Derek’s cock into his throat until he bottoms out, his nose pressed against Derek’s pelvic bone.   
“Ah fuck Isaac, what the hell!” Derek gasps. Isaac lets him slip out of his mouth. “What is the matter Derek?” He murmurs. “How did you just deepthroat me?” Derek asks, leaning up on his elbows to look in Isaac’s deceptively innocent blue eyes. “I have no gag reflex.” Isaac explains. “Why didn’t I know this?” Derek asks. “No one knows but you… and Scott.” Isaac replies. “You sucked Scott’s dick!” Derek almost sits up all the way. “I like sucking cock Derek, get fucking used to it. It was not like you were there to claim me all to yourself.” Isaac retrots. “Yeah yeah, fine.” Derek huffs.  
Isaac takes Derek back into his mouth and sucks until his cheeks hollow. Derek grabs at Isaac’s curls and tugs. Isaac moans muffled with every tug and reaches down to free himself from the confines of his jeans. “Come let me.” Derek says, lifting Isaac’s head out of his crotch and flipping him over. Isaac gasps a little. Derek leans in to kiss him, unzipping Isaac’s jeans and bringing them down, tugging his boxers off as well. It takes him a few seconds to get over how good Isaac grooms himself, but then he takes Isaac in his hand and slowly jerks him off. 

Isaac Lahey moans like a whore.

“On your knees.” Derek murmurs hotly. Isaac instantly complies. “Like this?” He cooes coyly, sticking out his ass. Derek smirks widely and drags his teeth over the soft flesh of Isaac’s buttcheek. Isaac moans loudly and sticks his ass out more, as far as he can. “Fucking hell Ike, you turn me wild.” Derek sat upright and rubbed the leaking head of his cock against the entrance of Isaac’s tight hole. Isaac moans and lowers almost his entire torso to the bed, rubbing his ass up against Derek’s cock. “Oh fuck, Derek, give it to me.” The beta practically begs. “Just like this?” Derek asks. “Ugh yes, do it.” Isaac murmurs.   
Derek is kind of on the fence about going in dry, so he spat in his hand, quickly coating his cock with his saliva to make it at least a little smooth. He pushes in the head of his cock. Isaac screams, but not in pain, the pleasure resounds in his voice. Derek pushes in further, turning Isaac into a moaning mess. Already.   
Derek speeds up his trusts rather quickly. Isaac takes it all, rather eagerly in fact. He gives no sign of discomfort. Not for a single second. All he does is moan and suther. Derek loves the sounds he makes. He grabs the beta by the hips and rams his full length home with every thrust.   
He reaches a hand between Isaac’s legs to rub at his cock, but Isaac slaps the hand away. “Too sensitive.” He whines. “Oh, alright, sorry.” Derek mumbles, moving his hand back to Isaac’s hip. Isaac heaves a bit of a huff and pushes his ass back against Derek’s pelvis. Derek gets the hints and resumes his grueling pace, thrusting into Isaac with no mercy to speak of. 

“Hngh, fuck, Derek, I’m gona … gona… ahn!” Isaac mutters.

Derek follows suit, filling Isaac’s column with his hot seed. Isaac’s muscles grow lax and he falls down in the sheets. Derek falls on top of his, taking him in his arms.

”Derek...” Isaac whispers. “Yes?” Derek rumbles. “I love you.” Isaac fesses up. “I love you too.” Derek presses a kiss in Isaac’s neck.


	4. The Beasts We Unleash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time coming, as will be the epilogue ehehe

“Alpha McCall, please follow me.” Doctors Deaton calls out. Peter pushes Scott to his feet. “Go boy, have fun.” He cooes. Scott bares his fangs and the older Alpha and follows Doctor Deaton out. “Peter Hale certainly is someone, isn’t he.” Deaton says gently. “Y-yeah, I guess...” Scott mutters. He doesn’t feel like making small talk. He knows that what he is about to do is going to turn his life upside down.  
“Well, Alpha McCall this is you.” Deaton hands Scott a key and gestures to a black door. Scott gets a strange feeling looking at the door. “Was this door red first?” he tries to ease his inner tension by making a lame joke. Deaton shakes his head. “No, this is our special case room, this omega is half coyote and half wolf.” He replies. Scott frowns, curious about the boy behind the black door now.

He opens the door, smelling a wall of hormones and something familiar. He closes the door behind him, locking it, putting the key in his pocket. He tries to fish it back out, though, when a black snarling wolf races for him. A huge black wolf, with one white patch on the head. The Omega. Scott shows him red yes. The big black beast backs off, ears pressed flat against his head. “I am not here to hurt you.” Scott says softly. The beast swiftly turns back into a boy. About Scott’s height, with blond hair and strapping muscles.   
“T-theo?” Scott gasps. “Scott.” Theo’s voice is a bit flat. “It has been a while.” He mumbles. Scott nods. “Last time we saw each other we were still human.” He says softly. ”And now you are a werewolf and I am a Chimera.” Theo replies. “A Chimera?” Scott frowns. “Genetic Experimentation. I don’t want to talk about it.” Theo puts his finger on Scott’s lips. Scott looks at the younger boy, into his shimmering eyes. He still remembers falling in love with Theo in fourth grade and how sour Stiles was about having to share him. That had hurt Scott a lot. It had also hurt Scott a lot when Theo had to move away. Scott never really forgotten about Theo. Seeing Theo now, all grown up and smelling so ready, made Scott go crazy.  
Scott pulls Theo closer, pressing their lips together. Theo freezes over, muscles tense and hard as stone. Scott realizes his mistake and back off at once. “F-fuck, I’m sorry...” He stammers. Theo shakes his head. “Don’t lie Scott.” He says. He raises his hand to Scott’s face, stroking it. “You are not sorry, I know you want me Scott. I can smell your reactions to me. I can see the hard cock you keep in your shorts.” Theo presses his muscular body against Scott’s own. “But w-why.. I don’t get it.” Scott mumbles. “You could just have said you missed me.” Theo leans in. His lips work against Scott, making the Alpha moan.   
Theo’s fingers tangle in Scott’s black hair. He backs the Alpha off to the couch. Scott plops down as Theo shoves him. Theo climbs into his lap, placing his knees beside Scott’s hips. The kiss last and both boys moan. Theo grinds down into Scott. Scott feels Theo is hard. He groans against Theo’s lips. Theo moans back sweetly. Scott’s hand trails down Theo’s back and gropes at his ass. Theo moans again and grins down harder. “Fuck you are so turned on.” Scott hisses. “Yeah, you too, loser.” Theo snarls. Scott understands Theo doesn’t want to let him win just yet. There is some bitterness in him. But Scott doesn’t ask about it. Now is not the time.

 

Theo starts to fiddle with Scott’s belt. “Take it off.” He whines. “Ask nicely.” Scott tries to butter Theo up some. Theo bares his fangs and yanks at Scott’s belt with more insistence. “Take it off.” He repeats. Scott huffs a little, Theo seems not to want to play nice today. This could proove to be a hindrance, but Scott is not too swift to judge. Theo deserves the chance to settle in and mellow out. He opens his belt, as Theo said. Theo opens his button and zipper. Scott inhales sharply at feeling Theo run his nails over his cock. “Shit, I am so wet right now.” Theo groans. “I could help you.” Scott smirks widely. “What if I don’t want that?” Theo asks, his voice sharp as a blade. It carves the heart almost out of Scott’s chest. “Then why are you in my lap, trying to get me out of my clothes?” Scott asks. He pulls his shirt over his head. Theo’s eyes dart to his chest and abs.   
Scott can smell the pheromones Theo secretes. They cloud his thinking and make his blood boil. “Fucking hell Theo, I want you so bad. I need to fuck you.” Scott’s eyes glow red. “I know you do, but will I let you? That is the real question.” Theo’s voice is hoarse and wavers. His resistance is crumbling to pieces where he sits. This is what Scott needs. Not to exploit it, but to catch Theo and to piece him back together. “I don’t know, will you?” Scott’s hand crawls into Theo’s boxers. The cloth is damp with Theo’s slick. “I think you will.” He answers himself.   
His fingers travel close to Theo’s wet hole and the Chimera squirms in his lap. “Is this what you want of me, Theo?” He asks. “No!” Theo barks. It takes Scott aback. “I don’t want your cock, I want your teeth.” Theo says. “I want to be whole, not a half breed.” There is something akin to desperation in his voice. “You want me to bite you?” Scott asks. Theo nods. “You’d belong to my pack from then on.” Scott says. Theo nods again, his expression becoming pained.   
“What is the matter?” Scott asks. “I-It’s starts to hurt. I need… The fire has to be quenched.” Theo squirms again. Scott understands what has to happen. He stands, taking Theo in his arms like his bride. Theo gives him a displeased look, but Scott ignores it. He carried the Chimera to the bedroom. 

Scott lays Theo on the bed. “I promise you will be a werewolf soon, but first we do this. I don’t like it when you are in pain.” He murmurs. Theo nods, seemingly rather meek now. Scott pities him greatly. He sits on the edge of the bed. Theo looks up at him, his forehead is covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he is panting. Scott gently strokes Theo’s hair. “I’m going to help you. I’ll make it better.” He whispers. “Then get it over with.” Theo barks. Scott nods.   
He drops his pants and boxers. Theo eyes his cock with something akin to greed. “Now undress me.” Theo is not done barking yet. Scott sighs, but he nods again. “Yes Theo.” He replies softly. He yanks down Theo’s trousers and boxer briefs. Theo’s rock hard cock slaps noisily against his abs. His glans is bright red and Scott knows he needs it bad. Without further ado he also rids Theo of his shirt. Now both of them are naked. Scott leans closely, kissing Theo first on his lips. Then his mouth trails lower. Theo moans and trashes. Scott smirks against Theo’s skin, knowing he is doing well. “Fuck … Scott get it over with.” Theo whines. “No, Theo. I am not going trash fuck you, I will make love to you.” Scott looks up at Theo, letting his eyes glow red. Theo responds, his eyes lighting yellow. Scott smirks and let his lips venture to Theo’s cute small nipples. Theo whimpers, shoveling a hand into Scott’s black hair. Scott bites at one nipples and licks the other lavishly. The scent of Theo’s raging hormones makes his mind foggy, but he is determined to see this out to the end. He will not give in so easily. He might be an alpha, but he is a True Alpha, strong of will and of heart.   
Theo attempts to get Scott’s head lower. Scott chuckles softly. “Be patient baby, I’ll get there.” He cooes. “But Scott, it is hurting.” Theo growls softly, in the back of his throat. That makes Scott startle. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know. What do you need?” He sounds very concerned. It shows how much he really cares about Theo. Theo flusters with the realization that Scott truly loves him. “I …. I just need to cum.. My balls hurt like fuck and my insides are burning. Make me cum and fuck me.” Theo mumbles, not all that secure of himself anymore. Scott’s love makes him shy. “I will Theo, don’t worry.” Scott presses a sweet kiss to Theo’s lips. His hand trails lower to rub Theo’s thigh and then dips to grab Theo’s cock. Theo moans loudly. “Fuck Scott..” His breath hitches. Deftly Scott starts to jerk him off. Theo’s moans become hoarse and his hips buck into Scott’s hand on own accord. “You’re fucking my hand so good Theo.” Scott praises. Theo flusters.  
Scott wanders his other hand between Theo’s buttcheeks. He finds slick sticking to Theo’s skin. Theo’s tenses with anticipation. “Y-yes. Please.” He gasps. Scott slowly shoves his middle finger inside of Theo’s slick hole. It goes in easily and Theo barely stirs in response. “Not enough!” He snarls. Scott adds another finger, trying to reach for Theo’s prostate. The hitch of Theo’s breath indicates he is successful. “Fuck, Scott.” He roars. Scott rubs Theo’s prostate and jerks him off. Theo’s moans crazily and grinds into Scott’s ministrations. “Yes, so good.” He pants. 

Scott feels his selfcontrol crumble to dust when Theo climaxes. Gushes of the chimera’s seed paint the younger boys abs. “Do it.” Theo whispers. Scott retracts his fingers, carelessly whiping them at the sheets. Theo changes his mind in those few seconds. He rolls over and dolphin dives for Scott’s crotch. Scott gasps when Theo takes him in his mouth. “Oh fuck… Theo.” He groans. Theo wolfs him down as if he is a man starving. He swallows heavily around Scott’s cock. More slicks dribbles down his thighs and he knows he is ready. But he is reluctant to give himself to Scott like this. But Scott can smell him. “Baby, turn around.” Scott says. His voice is mild, but strict. It’s the Alpha voice. Theo, in his current state, can’t refuse. He lets Scott’s cock slip from his mouth and obeys. He turns his ass to Scott. “Very good.” Scott praises.  
He lines his cock up with Theo’s gasping hole. “I am sorry it has to be this way, Theo.” Scott says. “I know.” Theo mumbles. Scott pushes in and Theo howls in pleasure. Scott grabs him by the hips for leverage. “There is no going back now.” he says hoarsely. “JUST DO ME ALREADY.” Theo yells, overly loud. “Yeah, I will baby.” Scott leans in to sink his teeth into the flesh of Theo’s shoulder. Theo howls again. Scott begins to fuck him, without a shred of mercy. The slap of flesh on flesh and the squelsh of his cock into Theo’s moist hole sound through the room. Theo’s moans are louder, though. Scott ruts into the younger man in a rather animalistic fashion. “Oh fuck.” he groans. He tongue runs over the wound he made in Theo’s shoulder. He doesn’t allow Theo to heal quite yet. The mark has to sink in so to say. Theo needs to know who owns that cute pert ass. Namely, Scott Raphael McCall.   
After a reasonable while, Scott knot begins to swell. He slowly attempts to ease it into Theo’s hole, but it doesn’t quite work on the first try. Or the second, third, fourth and fifth. Only the sixth try, upon a very rough and hard thrust, he manages to give Theo his knot. Theo screams, part in pain part in utter satisfaction. Semen leak from his limp cock. Scott stills and pants loudly. “How long will this last?” Theo asks. “About ten minutes.” Scott replies. “Fucking wonderful.” Theo groans. “What? You already cooled down?” Scott asks. Theo growls softly and attempts to bite Scott in the arm. Scott brings his hand down on Theo’s ass. The spank sounds through the room. Theo moans loudly. “I’ll remember that for later use.” Scott smirks.

A few minutes in, Scott spends his seed, but his knot doesn’t yet deflate, that takes another ten minutes. By that time, Theo has already worked up his temper again. As soon as Scott has pulled out, he turns and bares his fangs. “Theo please don’t.” Scott tries. But Theo scoots away from him. Scott sighs, he sees no other way. “Theo, don’t.” He says in his Alpha’s voice. Theo lets his head hang in submission. Scott crawls over, wrapping Theo in his arms. “I love you, Theo. It will all be okay.” He whispers.   
“Do it, turn me.” Theo whispers. Scott lets his werewolf side out, fangs growing and eyes burning red as blood. He growls and bites Theo in his neck. He keeps his fangs sunken in for quite a while. “That will do.” Theo whispers, running a hand over Scott’s spine.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the family

The way home in the car is terrible. They’d all been grabbed and ushered out of their respective partners’ rooms. They had to go, leave them behind. It is the worst thing in their respective lives. Of course Peter is entirely unbothered, he can go home to Chris without a single worry in the world. This is not true for Scott and his nephews.

Liam almost had another anger attack when Mason turned up to make Brett leave. Brett could only barely calm him down by assuring him he’ll seek him out as soon as he can. Currently, sat in the back of Peter’s car, he feels like he is close to an anxiety attack.  
Derek doesn’t feel much better. Isaac cried when Derek was made to leave him behind. Derek’d promised he could stay with him after all. Derek’d told him he’d pick him up as soon as he could, but Isaac was inconsolable. Derek still has half a mind to just rip the door out of the car and run back to the breeding station.   
Scott’s off the worst, most likely. He sullenly looks at his knees and has to really keep himself in check not to wolf out and murder anyone who tries to keep him away from Theo. Naturally this is not the way to go about things. The worst part… Theo didn’t seem to mind Scott had to leave.

 

Scott’s dropped off at his place, but Melissa isn’t home. Scott bends down when he is out of the car, to be able to look at Peter. “I hope you feel terrible about this, we do too.” He says. “Bullshit, you got your asses laid, three omega’s are with pups and all is well in Beacon Hills.” Peter smirks. “As soon as I am inside this house I am calling Talia Hale.” The True Alpha’s lights his eyes red. “You don’t scare me Scotty.” Peter says, oozing confidence. “That’s because you have the mental capacity the size of a pea.” Derek pipes from the backseat.

When Peter pulls over at the Hale House, Talia is out on the front porch. Her red eyes are spitting fire. “Scared now, uncle?” Brett asks. He opens the backseat door, but regrets that decision the moment his own mother rushes out of the front door and grabs him by the ear. “Brett Talbot, how very dare you!” She yells loudly. “Ouch mom, I didn’t know, Uncle Peter’s set us up.” Brett protests. Emily drags her son into the house, ready to give him a piece of her mind.  
Derek gets out of the car, hoping Talia will only focus on Peter. But his mother stops him on his way to the front door. “I expected better of you, Derek.” She says. “Isaac Lahey is 19 now, he is ready to be part of our family mother. You are good friends with Molly Lahey, I am sure this does not have to be harmful.” Derek says, carefully measuring his words. “I hope you are right.” Talia says. She lets her son pass and heads for her brother.

~~~

One moon’s cycle later, on Christmas even, the entire werewolf community of Beacon Hills is gathered at the Hale house. Isaac, Liam and Theo are there as well, of course. And they all look nervous as hell. Isaac has grabbed Liam by the shoulders and is now tensely squeezing. Theo is staring holes into his converse, not at all confident now.  
Derek approaches Isaac. “Sweety, let go of Liam’s shoulders.” He says gently. Isaac turns to the alpha. “Derek… I’m fine.” Isaac mumbles. Derek pries Isaac’s hands from Liam’s shoulders. Isaac’s claws come away bloody. Liam makes not a single sound.  
Brett is over to him in seconds, as soon as Derek has pulled Isaac to the side. “Liam… I’m sorry…. Are you alright?” Unlike his older cousin, Brett hasn’t managed to spend a lot of time with his mate. His mate… Even the thought is foreign to him. “Considering the circumstances… No I feel like crap.” Liam grumbles. Brett’s heart breaking is almost audiable. “Can I try to make it better?” He whispers. Liam grumbles something under his breath and shoves himself bodily into Brett’s arms. “See, there we go.” Brett mutters softly.  
Scott takes Theo by the hand. “Thanks for agreeing to come.” He says softly. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbles, closing his clawed hand on Scott’s own.

Dinner with the Hale family goes relatively smooth. Emily absolutely fawns over Liam, making him open up at least a little bit. Brett tries his best not to seem too proud, but the pheromones of joy waft off of him. Jason scolds him for being too happy, after all, Brett’s 17 and Liam is only 16.  
Liam end up amicably explaining Lorilee how Lacrosse works. She hangs on his lips and even tells him Brett’s never bothered to explain. Liam cheers up considerably cheers up at hearing this. “Are you really going to have Brett’s pups?” Lorilee asks. Liam’s cheek color with fluster. “Yes, yes he will.” Brett says, something red shimmering just behind his irises. His father gives him another strict look. It is clear Jason thinks Brett should not revel in the current facts.  
Isaac, on the other end of the table, is being the star beta. He is amicably talking to Colin and Talia, every part the perfect son in law. Derek is practically beaming with pride, gazing at Isaac and his parents in turn. Laura and Cora, sitting opposite to Derek and Isaac are overjoyed for their brother.   
“You are most welcome to move in, I have discussed it with your mother.” Talia tells Isaac. Isaac gives Derek a sidelong glance. “That is amazingly kind ma’am, but Derek … Has he told you yet… He’s found us a nice roomy place in the back of town.” Isaac says. “You should have told us, Derek.” Colin tells his son. Derek shifts in his chair. “I know father, but I didn’t want to deprive Isaac the joy of sharing it with you.” He gives his mate an admitting smile. Isaac flusters a comely shade of red.  
At the head of the table, the True Alpha overlooks all werewolves Beacon Hill’s counts. From the old grandfather, Talia’s own to be precise, to last years pups, squirming in high seats beside their parents. He realizes with a jolt, just behind his navel, that he will soon be just like those parents, trying to pacify a pup at family dinner.   
He looks to his side, where Theo hasn’t yet touched his food. “Baby, what is the matter?” He asks. Theo growls softly under his breath. “Don’t be difficult.” Scott whispers to him. “I don’t belong here Scott, I don’t share this happiness. I am an anomaly, I carry something so unfamiliar to my body that it makes me sick, every morning. I can’t do nice things Scott, without wanting you to hurt me, to kick me to the ground and tell me I am not worth this. Because I am not.” Theo says, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Several Hale’s gape at Theo as if he had just said something outrageous. The omega keeps his head held high. It is Isaac who speaks first, but only after receiving a nod as a go ahead. “With all due respect Raeken, which at the moment is rather little. You are carrying the True Alpha’s pup. A greater honor for an Omega does not exist.” He says, in his carefully measured way of talking his father has inflicted him with. “Well, why don’t let Scott honor you instead.” Theo bares his teeth at the beta. A couple of aunts give scandalized gasps. “Maybe it hasn’t dawned on you, but I am mated, spoken for, taken and knocked up already.” Isaac puts his thin, large hand on Derek’s tanned arm.   
Liam shuffles in his seat. “If it is a remote comfort, Theo.. I am far from ready for this whole baby thing either, but I know Brett and the family will help me. Scott will help you, all these people will stand by us. I know it.” He says. Brett practically shines with pride at his mate’s wisdom. “Well said Liam.” Talia praises.   
But Theo shakes his head. “I want help. Hell I don’t need it. I can handle a little parasite, I just can’t handle Scott giving gooey eyes like he’s been doing the past moon. He looks at me like the sun shines out of my ass.” He says. And he is not wrong, Scott’s been looking at him like he is the best thing since sliced bread. Again aunts are clucking like scandalized gossiping hens.  
“He is supposed to look at you like that, he loves you. Don’t such an ingrate.” Isaac says. He keeps composed, but Derek can feel the jump in his heartbeat. He knows how Isaac feels about people squandering the love they are given. “Now Isaac, that’s enough.” Scott says, raising a hand to silence the beta. Isaac replies only with a haughty huff. “Let it go Isaac.” Derek rumbles, trying to pacify his mate. 

 

People are clearing off. Kids run all ways to go play or watch The Nightmare Before Christmas with Isaac. The honey blond beta carries a two year old in his arms, totally doting on her. “I must admit Derek, this turned out better than I feared it would.” Talia says to Derek. “He’s going to be the perfect parent.. I am sort of in love..” Derek tells her. “Sort off, by all means you should be smitten. And thank me on your bare knees.” Peter says with a smug smirk. “I suggest you shut up, or we will find out if our kind can actually regrow teeth.” Colin warns his brother in law. Peter whines a little in return.   
“Behave yourself now, uncle.” Derek taunts, following Isaac up the lofty stairs to the first floor living. He find Isaac in front of the tv, starting the film. Kids between the ages of two and twelve are gathered around him. And Isaac is simply radiating pride and joy. “Alright now children, sit down and be quiet, the film is going to start.” Isaac cooes. The kids are all too eager to oblige him, which surprises Derek slightly. “Isn’t it a movie?” A four year old niece asks Isaac confused. The beta chuckles sweetly and strokes the girl’s dark hair. “Yes it is, my pretty one, film is just another word for it.” He says gently.   
“Will Derek join too?” A boy asks. Isaac looks up, spotting Derek leaning in the doorframe. “Yes, Derek will join us. Won’t you luv?” Isaac sends Derek a nigh angelic smile. If Derek even had any thought of denying him, he sure doesn’t now. “Of course I will.” He walks over and plops down on the couch. The three year old twins, little brown haired girls, crawl into his lap at once. Isaac send him another smile. Derek sighs softly to himself, realizing how whipped he is for this young man.

Brett takes Liam to his room. Liam is grateful for that. Brett’s family is great, really, but he needs to be able to talk to Brett. One on one, alone. Brett closes the door of his bedroom. Liam plops onto the large bed, inhaling Brett’s sleepy scent that still clings to the sheets. It is comforting and Liam feels slightly less antsy.   
“Are you…?” Brett whispers. “If you asking me if I am okay one more time, I swear to god I will kick you in the nuts.” Liam bares his teeth. Brett sits down on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through Liam’s auburn-brown hair. “Are you comfortable?” Brett asks softly. Liam groans, not seeing why that questions is any better than ‘are you okay’. But he puts his head in Brett’s lap and closes his eyes to enjoy the ministrations.  
Brett humms softly. Liam feel comfortable now. He has to admit it to himself. His entire body feels warm and fuzzy. The feeling starts from the pit of his belly and spreads through his entire body from there. “We’re in this together, you know that, right?” Brett says gently, tracing the shell of Liam’s ear with two fingers. Liam shivers and whimpers a little. “You can call my anytime you need me.” Brett repeats the motion. Liam whimpers a little louder.   
“What are we going to say when I can’t go to school anymore?” Liam asks softly. “My aunt will discuss that with your mother. Nothing you should worry about. You won’t fall out of shape before your sixth moon, so no need to worry.” Brett’s voice is gentle and sweet. It doesn’t even cross Liam’s mind to protest. 

Theo and Scott are still in the kitchen. The Hale’s have left them alone. They sit in silence. Scott rakes his brain on something good to say to Theo. Not too sweet and not too angry. He is not angry at Theo. Theo is a broken person, he can smell it. He doesn’t know what broke Theo, but I figures it has something to do with the former Chimeric nature of his mate, and not to ask about it. It would only make Theo feel less at ease.  
“Theo...” Scott says gently, putting a hand over Theo’s. Theo looks up, his grey eyes seem colt. “Theo please.” Scott strokes Theo’s hand with his thumb. “Please what? By all means, I should be pleading you. You’re doing all these things for me.. And I have nothing to give in return. I can’t even give you my heart!” Theo seems close to tears. “What do you mean?” Scott asks. “My heart is not my own, it’s my sister’s…” Theo’s tone is so dismissive, Scott doesn’t even dare ask how Theo got his sister’s heart in his body. That will be tales for later, much later.  
“Theo, don’t be silly. You give me plenty in return and I don’t need your heart, I need your loyalty and your love.” Scott says softly. “What If I can’t give you my love.” Theo bared his fangs, his eyes turning a pale yellow. “You can, I know it.” Scott’s hand ventures to Theo’s abs, right over the place where Theo knew life was growing inside him. Every time he thought of it, it made him think of a chestburster from the Alien movies.   
Theo places his hand over Scott’s all the same. “You don’t want love, you want sex.” His voice is less harsh. It is something he know he can give Scott. “I want to be close to you, more than anything in the world Theo. Yes, I want to have a whole hell of a lot of sex with you. But I also just want to cuddle and hold your hand and laugh together and so much more.” Scott says softly. Theo flusters despite himself.  
“Hey, it’s gona be fine. I’ll be there, every step of the way. I will catch you when you fall and pull you out when you drown.” Scott lifts Theo’s hand and softly kisses his knuckles. “You and me against the world?” Theo asks. “Yeah, you and me against the world.” Scott says. He chuffs at Theo, to show him everything is alright. Theo chuffs back, but only shallowly. 

 

Liam’s parents allow him to stay over. Brett of course is overjoyed. Liam puts his phone on Brett’s messy desk. He looks at the tall, slender alpha. Brett is unbuttoning his white shirt, slowly, yet casually. His light blue eyes are a bit unfocused, but there is a gentle smile on his lip. “I hate it that you are so tall.” Liam remarks. Brett’s eyes focus on him. “Why’s that Liam?” He stepped closer, bridging the distance between them.   
Brett looks down on Liam. Liam reaches up and grabs the front of Brett’s neat shirt, pulling him down. The kiss is rather aggressive and intense. Brett is a little surprised, but kisses back eagerly all the same. But standing bend isn’t all that comfortable for Brett. He puts his hands on Liam’s butt and lifts him up.   
Liam breaks the kiss. He uses all his werewolf powers and muscle weight to topple Brett over onto his bed. “Not yet.” He says. Brett frowns at him. “What do you mean, Lima bean?” Brett asks softly. “No sex yet.” Liam puts his hand against Brett’s chest and looks down on him with something that could pass for strictness. Brett puts his hand up in surrender. “Very well, no sex until you feel it’s appropriate.” He says gently.  
Liam rolls off of Brett. He nests beside him, nuzzling his face into Brett’s round shoulder. Brett turns his head to press a kiss on top of Liam’s hair. “Can I at least take off my clothes?” He asks playfully. “Sure.” Liam mumbles, scooting back a little to give Brett the room to undress.  
Brett takes off his shirt, socks and trousers. Liam undresses as well. Brett lays back down and Liam curls into his chest. Brett starts to stroke Liam’s hair again. Liam chuffs lightly and relaxes. “Today was nice...” He whispers. “Thank you.” Brett mumbles in return. “No, I should be thanking you.” Liam disagrees.  
They grow silent after that, slowly drifting off to their own dreams.

Isaac comes with Derek to the attic, where Derek sleeps. His room is about the largest in the house and very tidy. Isaac’s been there before, he is familiar here by now. His dufflebag is in the corner of the room, he’ll be staying the entire vacation.   
Derek closes the door of his room. He draws his henley over his head and turns to Isaac. “Now how about you get rid of that awful sweater.” He suggests, gesturing his chin at Isaac’s christmas sweater. “My nan knit it for me.” Isaac objects. “I am still going to need you to take it off.” Derek closes the distance between them. He curls his hands into Isaac’s absolutely hideous knitted sweater. “Don’t you dare rip it.” Isaac whispers, but it sounds more like a promise than a threat. Derek smirks, knowing what game he is playing at. “What if I do?” Derek tugs Isaac’s body against his own. He is still irritated the beta is taller. “If you do, I won’t suck your cock.” Isaac states, rather matter of factly.  
“I do like to have my cock sucked.” Derek says. “I know you do, so unhand the sweater and we can proceed.” Isaac all but purrs. Derek takes his hands off of Isaac’s sweater. Isaac pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it onto his bag. “Better?” he asks. “No, you are still wearing a shirt.” Derek replies. “Come take it off.” Isaac purrs.  
Derek rises to the challenge right away. He draws Isaac’s shirt up over his head. Isaac looks great. Sure, he isn’t rock hard like most of the werewolves in town, but he is tall and slender and his muscles are long and cordy. His tiny red nipples stand on end. But Derek is more focussed on the gold of Isaac’s eyes.   
Their lips meet violently. Isaac wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and Derek grabs Isaac by his hips. They groan in unison. Derek backs Isaac up to the bed, shoving him down. There is nothing tender in their union, only overwhelming desire and an almost palpable urge.

 

Scott takes Theo home. Melissa is out, likely working. Scott figures it is better this way. He opens the door for Theo, but is send a sour look for his effort. But he decides he isn’t going to start a fight. It is likely what Theo is looking for anyway.   
“Let’s go to bed.” Scott says, locking the front door. “That is the first thing you’ve said tonight that I like.” Theo says, although the tone of his voice is not entirely serious. “To sleep.” Scott decides to tease the omega a little. Theo gives him the longest finger, kicking off his shoes and heading up the stairs. Scott rolls his eyes and follows.  
He finds Theo already undressed on his bed. “I should have known..” He whispered, joining the other, a wide smirk on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it at this, so you can fill in the blanks as you please, I hope you all enjoyed ready this!


End file.
